1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection and alarm circuits and, particularly, to a detection and alarm circuit for detecting grounding status of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are widely used. If an electronic device is not well grounded, there may be a 110 volt alternating current (AC) accumulation voltage at a ground terminal of the electronic device. The accumulation AC voltage can not only damage the electronic device, but also harm users. Therefore, an oscillograph is often used to connect to the ground terminal of the electronic device to detect whether the electronic device is well grounded. However, if many electronic devices are to be detected, it is costly and inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, it is to provide a detection and alarm circuit to overcome the above described shortcomings.